character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Slender Man (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Slender Man, generally referred to as Slenderman '''and also known as '''The Operator, The Administrator, The Father 'and by various other names is a malevolent, supernatural being from the fourth dimensional plane known for not having a face. Slenderman is a monster that stalks its victims to the point of having them lose their sanity before killing them, hanging their impaled bodies on trees. Gifted with various unnatural abilities, Slenderman usually stalks its victims in abandoned areas, although through selective visibility, it can chase them down wherever it wants to. Slenderman has had many motives, ranging from multiversal destruction to control over our universe or merging it with his realms, but also to defending others on occasion. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, possibly higher Name: '''Slender Man, The Operator, The Administrator, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Fear Dubh, The Pale One, The Father, Schlankwald, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, Windigo and various other names '''Origin: Slender Man Gender: Unknown, very likely male Age: 11,000 years at the very least Classification: '''Supernatural being from the fourth dimension '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 12), Regeneration (at least High-Mid), Teleportation, Apportation, Invisibility and Selective Invisibility, Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimension Creation, Universe Creation, Tentacle Extension, Tendril Generation, Appendage Generation, Technopathy, Telekinesis, One Hit Kill, Electronic Disruption and Technology Distortion via Slender Stare, Energy Manipulation, Pyrokinesis (normal, green and blue fire), Fulminokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Obtenebration, Aura Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Slender Man Physiology, Fire Immunity, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Paranoia Manipulation, Madness and Insanity Manipulation, Hallucination Inducement, Replication and/or possible activable Nigh Omnipresence (can track down multiple victims at one single time despite appearing in just one place, giving the impression he can either copy himself or become nigh-omnipresent at will), Size Shifting, Weather Manipulation, Day Manipulation, Night Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Perfect Doppelgänger, Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Radioactivity Manipulation, Behaviour Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Armour Manipulation and Body Control (can turn his suit - which is likely part of its body - into armour), Statistics Amplification, Ability Bestowal, Resurrection, Possession, can send others through his private dimension without them realizing to change how they perceive time. Nigh-Omnipotence in his realms. Several other powers in various other works. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level '''(directly caused an event caused Dimensional Bleeding, a universe, dimension and space-time rifting, distorting and leeching occurence, across various universes, and his tentacles are confirmed to be capable of cracking space-time. Stated to be an all-powerful, nigh-omnipotent being from a collection of four-dimensional private universes, in which he is seemingly perfectly omnipotent without limitations, having immense almighty powers. Stated to be capable of creating parallel universes. Directly seen to have created a mirror world), possibly '''higher (confirmed to be an extradimensional being. Extradimensional usually refers to, is related to and is affiliated with High 2-A and Tier 1) Speed: Unknown '(has very rarely shown transportation aside from teleportation. The few times he was seen walking with his legs are too vague and inconsistent for a definite feat to be applied) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(lifted trees and used them as projectiles) '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal, possibly higher Durability: 'Likely '''Multi-Universe level '(seemingly unaffected by the Dimensional Bleeding he caused) '''Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: 'Several hundreds of meters via fire, flooding and earthquakes. Several thousands of kilometers with Weather Control. '''Multi-Universal '''via Dimensional Bleeding. '''Standard Equipment: '/ 'Intelligence: Above Average '(capable of rapidly finding shortcuts to outmatch his opponent. Also defeated a man that nearly outsmarted him.) '''Weaknesses: '''Can safely be looked at through mirrors without consequences; can't move while this happens. Pyrokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Flooding and Energy Blast are his only ranged offense abillites of all the powers he has. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slender Stare: '''Kills enemies by having them look at him. Also overloads technology with static. *'Tendrils: 'Generates tendrils, tentacles, spider legs and/or extra appendages from his shoulders. Can also place hands on them. They can even crack spacetime. *'Dimensional Bleeding: 'Slenderman creates an event that leeches on, rifts and distorts universes, dimensions and spacetime. *'Energy Blast: 'Fires a green, implosive energy shot at the enemy. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Bends fire for various different effects. Can also control green and blue fire. *'Fulminokinesis: 'Slenderman bends and controls electricity for various purposes. *'Earthquakes: 'The Slender Man is able to create small earthquakes and/or seismic waves by various means. *'Flooding: 'Slenderman can flood certain areas at will. *'Size Shifting: 'Turns into a 15+ meter giant. *'Day-Night Cycle Control: 'Changes daytime to nighttime or vice versa. *'Weather Control: 'Conjures fog, mist, thunderstorms, hail, etc... *'Death Prolonging: 'Allows mortally injured or dying organisms to live despite their fatal wounds, disease or old age. *'Telepathy: 'Gains info from victims, reads their mind or communicates with them through the mind. *'Paranoia Fuel: 'Makes his victims become paranoid or go mentally/emotionally unstable. *'Slender Walking: 'Slender Man can appear and dissapear on any given location, and is able to move himself and others to wherever he likes, even to other points in time. *'Aura: 'The Slender Man appears to have some sort of aura that can grant various effects on its victims, like sleeplessness, corruption and the effects of contaminants. *'Hallucinations: '''The Slender Man is capable of making his victims suffer custom hallucinations. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2